


Riceballs

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru comes to visit Kyo at the Dojo
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Riceballs

Tohru stands outside of the Dojo, the sunset casting a soft glow. She gazes at it for a moment as she waits for Kyo to finish his lessons. She holds a bento for him, mostly of riceballs, in case he was hungry.

She turns at the sound of voices, all chatting happily. It’s Kyo’s students, they’re exiting the dojo and waving to her as they pass. She gives a wave back, feeling so proud of her husband.

Her _husband._ She was married to Kyo now. She blushes at the reality of this, it makes her so happy knowing she was Kyo’s wife. That they could call each other husband and wife. That they could spend the rest of their days together. It bought tears to her eyes.

“Tohru!” Kyo’s voice pulls her from her thoughts, she immediately smiles at him. He jogs up to her, his face still red from the training session. “What are you doing here?”

“I bought you a snack, Kyo-kun.” She holds up the bento. “It’s just riceballs, filled with all your favorites - salmon, halibut-” 

Kyo takes his hand, placing it under her chin so that her eyes stare into his own. They’re shining like the sunset.

“Thank you, Tohru.” He softly whispers, before his lips descend on hers. 


End file.
